memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TimDowling813
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Template:PicOfTheDay/18 January" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 00:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Page blanking Please don't delete content from pages, even talk pages. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Again You were asked nicely to refrain from removing published text from pages, and you continued to do so. This has resulted in a 1-day block on your account. Further infractions will result in longer blocks. If you'd like to discuss this, please do so on your talk page. -- Renegade54 (talk) 23:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Removing valid links Stop removing valid links! Tom (talk) 05:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Removing a valid description There is nothing wrong with the file description so please stop reverting my edits. Thanks. Tom (talk) 18:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Block You're now blocked for two weeks. Please take the time and think of your insulting behavior. Reading all the comments above you should think about your edits and consider contributing to this wiki instead of vandalize it. Tom (talk) 18:44, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Pic of the day These images were chosen by reason. If you want to change a pic of the day discuss it on the talk page and again, stop removing valid content. Tom (talk) 19:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for trying to contribute. Trying to change up some of these pictures of the day that have been the same for YEARS. Your website is starting to get stale by having the same pictures year after year. --TimDowling813 (talk) 19:39, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Contributions are more than welcome. But your contributions are always the point for discussions and again as I told you before, it would be useful to read the policies and guidelines linked above in the welcome message template. I can see no contribution by changing a pic of the day with a single headshot of a character without any content. To prevent an edit war and asking you again to make yourself familiar with the guidelines such as uploading images with a proper title and description and license another block is following. It can be lifted within a moment when you're able to follow this wiki's guidelines and policies. Tom (talk) 19:54, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :I apologize... I just thought that some updates to some VERY OLD pictures would be welcomed. Please unblock me, I will not continue to try to change any more photos. But we should consider updating some to something different. --TimDowling813 (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2015 (UTC) You're free to suggest this at the talk pages of the images so every other user can also add an opinion to this. The block has been lifted. Please make yourself familiar with the way of editing on this wiki. Tom (talk) 20:37, September 20, 2015 (UTC)